


Зверь внутри

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: Имс умеет получать желаемое. Чего бы ему это не стоило.





	Зверь внутри

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Alex_Deimos на заявку: А давайте и поиграем) Мои любимые Имс с Артуром на песню Chase Holfelder - Animal (обязательно именно в его исполнении, совсем иное настроение, чем у оригинала):shuffle:

У них нет какой-то особенной истории знакомства: однажды они просто пересеклись на общем деле. И еще раз через некоторое время. После третьего раза Имс стал намеренно искать точки пересечения: Артур манил его, как мотылька яркая лампочка. 

– Осторожнее, иначе я подумаю, что ты меня преследуешь, – полушутя сказал ему как-то Артур.  
– А если это так, то ты подашь на меня в суд и получишь запретительный приказ? – отзеркалил его тон Имс. Все, что удалось выяснить об Артуре совсем не давало представления о его личности: сухой, собранный, профессионал. Все эти слова его вообще никак не характеризовали. То же самое можно было сказать о ком угодно. Впрочем, в их сфере это был скорее комплимент, чем недостаток.  
– То ты не знаешь на что нарываешься, – понизив голос ответил Артур, и сердце Имса пропустило удар. Именно в этот момент во взгляде Артура полыхнуло нечто, дикое, звериное, обещавшее настоящую расправу. Имс понял – это не пустые слова. Но и проигнорировать такой вызов было невозможно. 

 

Если бы его спросили в лоб: «Зачем ты дразнишь Артура?», Имс солгал бы, не краснея. По официальной версии: «Это просто игра. Мы так развлекаемся». На самом же деле, он медленно и методично разжигал тот огонь, который однажды увидел в темном взгляде Артура. И чем дальше он заходил, тем сильнее скручивалось что-то внутри. Имс назвал это предвкушением. Иногда ему казалось, что игра совсем не стоит свеч, что все это – подколки и подначки – всего лишь разминка для ума. Но бывали моменты, когда он был на грани – Артур был готов сорваться. И, откровенно говоря, Имс не знал, что его заводит больше: осознание своей власти над Артуром или его бесконечный самоконтроль. 

 

Впрочем, у всего есть предел. Имс никогда бы не признался, но он пропустил момент, когда у Артура сорвало крышу. Они вынырнули из тренировочного сна, и он озадаченно посмотрел на слегка подрагивающие пальцы Артура. Имс никак не мог понять, что это: гнев и ярость или побочный эффект от новой смеси для погружения. Но Артур поднял глаза и уперся в него взглядом, пригвождая к креслу. Имс застыл, заледенел, забыл дышать: пламя бушевало вовсю; и он судорожно пытался понять, что же послужило триггером, последней каплей.

Артур аккуратно собрал трубки ПЭСИВа, сделал пометки в блокноте и кивнул уходящим членам команды. Имс задержался в дверях, ожидая, что Артур его окликнет, что-то скажет, вообще как-то даст понять, на что же он нарвался. Но тот с привычно ровной спиной сидел за своим столом и что-то писал. Имс лишь хмыкнул и пошел в гостиницу. Почему бы не прогуляться в погожий весенний день?

В номере его ждал сюрприз. Артур сидел в кресле и катал в прозрачном стакане кубики льда.

– Итак, ты своего добился, – сказал он без предисловий и Имс лишь вопросительно вздернул бровь. – Я предупреждал тебя однажды, и ты оказался достаточно безрассуден, чтобы легкомысленно отнестись к моим словам. Поэтому прямо сейчас я собираюсь дать тебе желаемое, и только от тебя зависит получим мы удовольствие оба, или только я.  
Самоуверенное утверждение, но возбуждение уже скрутилось в паху, распаляя все сильнее. Имс криво усмехнулся:  
– Не беспокойся, я своего не упущу, – он в два шага пересек расстояние между ними и огладил задницу Артура через узкие брюки.  
– А никто не говорил, что ты будешь сверху, мистер Имс, – Артур шало улыбнулся ему и притянул к себе за воротник. Вблизи огонь в его глазах напоминал раскаленную лаву и утонуть в ней означало сгореть заживо. Впрочем, что-то подобное уже растекалось по венам вместо крови по всему телу. 

Артур целовал его жадно, властно, а грани грубости, сминая губы, размыкая их языком. Было совершенно не понятно, кто тут победитель в их игре, а кто капитулирует. Имс поддался напору, прижал Артур к себе, вплавляясь в его горячее гибкое тело.   
– Я свяжу тебя, – пообещал Артур и подтолкнул его к кровати, – и рот заткну кляпом.

Имс завороженно смотрел в его черные глаза, радужка потонула в темноте расширившегося зрачка, а где-то на дне этих колодцев плескалось то самое, первобытное, дикое и необузданное – адское пламя желания.

– Хотя… – прошептал Артур, – жаль закрывать такой рот, – он завороженно провел по губам Имса пальцем и протолкнул его внутрь, легко касаясь зубов. Имс послушно сомкнул губы и обласкал палец языком. – М-м-м… мы непременно найдем ему другое применение.

Имса потряхивало: от возбуждения, обещаний и немного страха. Каким бы ни был самоконтроль Артура, а безумие, заполнившее его до краев, явно отключило все остальные функции, оставив только инстинкты. И главным сейчас был охотничий. Имсу же досталась роль добычи, что не позволяло полностью расслабиться и окунуться в этот омут с головой.

Медленно отступая к постели, Имс все-таки свалился на нее. Приподнявшись на локтях, он с интересом наблюдал как Артур выскальзывает из своей одежды: плавные неторопливые движения были подобны гипнозу. На мгновение даже показалось, что зрачок Артура вспыхнул настоящим огнем и заострился на концах, как у настоящего хищника. И ведь он действительно никуда не торопился – его жертва уже была парализована ядом желания.

Имс кое-как вывернулся из пиджака и расстегнул брюки, скинул туфли и потянулся к носкам, стараясь не отставать от Артура. Когда тот снова приблизился, на Имсе были только трусы. Артур поддел резинку кончиком ногтя, легко ведя им по самому краю, щекотно касаясь кожи. Имс прерывисто дышал, шумно выдыхая. 

Артур играл с ним, всего лишь дразнил, но этого было достаточно, чтобы достичь почти той же точки безумия, что сейчас едва ли не толкала Артура за грань. Имс вскинул бедра и был награжден насмешливым взглядом Артура:  
– Не торопись, – прошептал он.

Имс проглотил стон и разочарованно уронил голову на покрывало. Артур оглаживал его бедра, влажно дыша на крепкий член через тонкий хлопок боксеров. 

– Сади-ист, – выдохнул Имс, снова поднимаясь на локтях. Немного поерзав, он подполз вверх к подушкам и устроился удобнее: если предстояло насладиться прелюдией, то он сделает это в максимально удобном положении.

– Почти угадал, – прошептал Артур, все-таки стаскивая с него трусы.

Губы зудели, напоминая о жарком поцелуе Артура. Хотелось повторить, хотелось перехватить инициативу и показать, что значит по-настоящему горячо, хотелось касаться Артура, провести по его гладкой коже, сжать ягодицы и впечатать в себя, хотелось-хотелось-хотелось… Имс не привык отказывать себе, но Артур легко перехватил его руку, обвил ее галстуком и привязал к изголовью. Имс ошалело смотрел на это, закусив губу: что ж, это будет интересно.

– Я же говорил, что привяжу тебя, почему ты никогда не воспринимаешь мои слова всерьез? – покачал головой Артур.

Пока еще свободной рукой Имс провел по боку Артура и все-таки добрался до его упругой задницы, сминая ее в ладони, прижимая раскаленное тело к себе. Артур обвил его шею пальцами, слегка придушивая, и снова впился в губы жадным поцелуем, покусывая губы, вылизывая рот. Подчинение пьянило. Откровенно говоря, Имс мог легко высвободиться из пут, но он лишь удобнее перехватил петлю и с интересом смотрел, как Артур готовит вторую, уже из его галстука, оставленного еще вчера на спинке стула.

Артур скользил по его телу своим: кожа к коже, член к члену. Каждое прикосновение обжигало, заставляя в голове взрываться микро-фейерверки, казалось, нервные окончания сошли с ума.

– Ты случайно ничего не подмешал в наш рабочий коктейль? – игриво спросил Имс, его на самом деле вело как от дозы.  
– Думаешь, без наркотиков я не смог бы тебя получить? – Артур прикусил его подбородок и потерся твердым влажным членом о его бедро.  
– Думаю, что сойду с ума, если ты сейчас же не перейдешь к главному, – Имс уже держался на самой кромке. – Или кончу прямо так, без единого прикосновения.

Артур хохотнул в ответ, спустился еще ниже и взял член Имса в рот. Неожиданная влажная теснота вымела все мысли из головы, казалось, все его существо сейчас сосредоточено в одной точке, где верткий язык делал что-то совершенно невероятное. Артур обводил кончиком языка головку, прижимая уздечку, пропускал член глубоко в горло, сжимая его и снова почти выпускал, ведя ладонью вверх вслед за губами. Второй рукой он мягко кружил вокруг ануса, понемногу надавливая, дразня. 

Имс так и не понял откуда тот выудил смазку, но спустя какое-то время в этом вихре ощущений он почувствовал, как тонкий палец проскользнул внутрь почти до конца.

– Артур, – позвал он, – прекрати церемониться, – Имса выкручивало от томности и тягучести этих движений внутри. – Возьми меня, трахни меня, наконец! – почти заорал он.  
– Я собираюсь пользовать тебя много и долго, а для этого ты должен быть хорошо раскрыт и подготовлен для моего члена. Ты же так напрашивался, Имс, теперь насладись своими трудами по полной, – Артур тяжело дышал, делал паузы через слово и методично вставлял в него уже два пальца.  
– Ах, обещания, – попытался было Имс, но Артур раскусил его уловку и лишь сильнее вогнал внутрь пальцы.  
– Я всегда выполняю свои обещания, Имс, запомни это раз и навсегда, – Артур добавил третий палец, склонился над лицом Имса и жадно впитывал его стоны, внимательно глядя в его запрокинутое лицо.  
– Ты всегда выбираешь этот способ, чтобы преподать урок? – выдохнул Имс, едва держась на краю сознания.  
– Только для тех, кто так упорно старается, – Артур шумно выдохнул, подавляя стон и приник к пересохшим губам Имса, провел по ним языком, увлажняя, и проскользнул им внутрь, вновь подчиняя, демонстрируя превосходство, – как ты, например.

Имс вскинулся и попытался ухватить чужой язык в рту, прикусить зубами, но Артур как раз проехался кончиками пальцев по бугорку внутри, и Имс не сдержал вскрика удовольствия. Широко раскрыв рот и ухватившись за петли галстуков, он едва не стал на лопатки, подаваясь к Артуру, насаживаясь на его пальцы.

– Еще-е-е… – простонал он. – Еще-е…

Терпеть не было никаких сил, Имса выкручивало от наслаждения. Ласкающие внутри пальцы не только довели до самого края, но едва не сбросили его вниз, в пропасть, провал безумия.

– Не-ет, – протянул Артур, – ты кончишь только на моем члене, с моим именем на губах. Только так, – и это был скорее приказ, чем обещание. Артур сжал член у основания и вытащил пальцы. Имс разочарованно простонал, почти прохныкал, но Артур уже приставил головку своего члена ко входу и, плавно покачиваясь, вошел внутрь на всю длину.

На мгновение показалось, что сверхновая уже взорвалась и он позорно кончил только от этого, такими яркими были ощущения: чувство наполненности, целостности, странного единения с Артуром едва не вытолкнуло его в небытие. Но Артур продолжал плотно сжимать его член, замерев на несколько долгих секунд внутри:

– Хорошо-о, как хорошо-о, – Имс с трудом различил его шепот. 

Первый толчок стал откровением. Если до этого Имс только предполагал, что его ждет, то теперь был уверен: он умрет здесь и сейчас, если это прекратится, если Артур когда-нибудь остановится. Мягкие и плавные покачивания постепенно сменились сильными, глубокими толчками, Артур уложил его ногу себе на плечо и размашисто бил бедрами о его ягодицы, яростно загоняя член внутрь. Долгая и тягучая прелюдия превратилась в водоворот, бурный поток, сметающий все на своем пути. Артур сложил его пополам, закинув вторую ногу на свое плечо, и входил в него все глубже, все сильнее, ускоряясь еще больше.

Имс кричал, не сдерживаясь. Его тело раздирало, разрывало на мелкие кусочки, мозги давно отказали и связно говорить не получалось, только просить еще, сильнее, больше! И позволить ему наконец кончить, но Артур был неумолим, всякий раз отсрочивая оргазм, замедляясь, и снова доводя до безумия глубокими толчками.

– Артур, Артур, Артур, – бормотал как мантру Имс. – Артур…

По телу Артура струились ручейки пота, он сам был явно на пределе, когда согнул Имса еще сильнее и впился в губы поцелуем, жадным и жарким. С каким-то гортанным рыком он оторвался от Имса, прикусывая губу, выпрямился и обхватил пальцами член Имса. Хватило пары коротких рваных движений и Имса выгнуло на постели, вынесло за край. Где-то на кромке сознания он услышал протяжный стон Артур и почувствовал, как тот кончает, все еще загоняя член глубоко внутрь. 

Артур упал на него, тяжело дыша, будто враз выломались локти, и он больше не мог удерживать равновесие. Он бездумно гладил татуировку на плече Имса и пытался отдышаться. 

– Сумасшедший, – выдохнул Имс, когда смог говорить.  
– Мы только начали, – отозвался Артур.  
– Охотно верю.

Артур приподнялся и прикоснулся кончиком пальца к ранке на губе Имса, аккуратно слизал кровь с пальца и прикоснулся к губам языком. Поцелуй получился глубоким и долгим, полным томной ласки и обещания. Имс высвободил руки и обнял Артура, прижимая к себе, растирая по телу выступившую влагу.

– В душ? Или сразу повторим? – лукаво улыбнулся он. Огонь в глазах Артура опасно полыхнул в ответ.  
– Ненасытный, значит? – облизнулся он.  
– Голодный, – выдохнул Имс ему на ухо. – Хочу еще, – он слегка прикусил мочку, – только давай обойдемся без долгих прелюдий, м?

Имс прошелся короткими поцелуями по шее и плечу, шалея от ощущения горячей влажной кожи под губами и руками. Сейчас можно было не опасаться, что Артур взбунтуется и снова его свяжет.

– Хотя, – добавил он, подумав, – ты обещал найти применение моему рту. – В бедро Имсу уперся твердеющий член Артура.  
– О да, – мечтательно сказал тот, ведя большим пальцем по губам Имса, – чудесное применение.

 

У них нет какой-то особенной истории знакомства: однажды они просто оказались в одной постели. А потом еще раз, и еще, и еще… Потому что жажду по-настоящему голодного зверя может утолить только такой же голодный зверь.


End file.
